Rockband
by music is lif3
Summary: Death the Kid is throwing himself a huge birthday party. With a twist...he's inviting people to form bands and perform at the party! Not to be left out; Black Star, Soul Eater and Kid decide to make their own band. But what happens when emotions start to come into play? And when did Maka become the jealous type? Inspired by The Maine's song: I Must Be Dreaming SoMa BlTsubaki
1. The Announcement

**Hey guys! So after becoming obsessed with the anime Soul Eater i decided it's time to start writing :p**

**This is my first time publishing my work and i'd love any kind of review to help me further my writing skills**

**Enjoy reading :)**

Rockband

Chapter 1: The announcement

*It's afternoon on the school grounds of the DWMA and Death the kid is about to make an announcement to the group*

"So, everyone, since my birthday happens to be coming up in a few weeks, I want you guys to

know that I'm throwing a huge party at Death Manor." Kid says as he looks around at his group of friends.

Liz was busy painting her nails and didn't seem to be paying any attention to her eccentric meister, Patty as usual was drawing some kind of animal that she insisted was a Giraffe. Maka was absorbed in her textbook and Soul was sitting next to her half asleep, while Black star was finishing his afternoon workout as Tsubaki was packing up the lunch she had made everyone.

Black star laughs as he finishes his set of pushups, "Dude seriously? How lame, a big guy like me doesn't go to lame parties. Unless, there's going to be some major food involved."

"Black star how rude, besides Kid's your friend. Don't tell me the only reason you'd go is just for the food." Tsubaki says as she rolls her eyes and laughs at her uncontrollable meister.

Maka looked up from the book that she had been absorbed with for the last half hour. "Yea, come on Black star, besides after all these battles going on lately I think a party sounds like fun." Her green eyes turned to the person sprawled out next to her on the grass. "Don't you think so, Soul?"

The red eyed weapon rolled his eyes, "Come on Maka, you know I don't enjoy dancing after the last party you dragged me to. Besides, the only reason I'm even thinking of going is to check out the girls." Soul grinned across the group as Black star reached across the circle to give his friend a high five.

"Dude, I can't believe I didn't think about that. Girls and food? No way a star like me is going to be missing from an event this big."

Kid laughs as Tsubaki glares at Black star and Maka just rolls her eyes, "As I plan on making this the biggest party of the year, I can guarantee the high quality of both ladies and excellent cuisine. However, to make it even more awesome I've decided to Host a sort of contest."

Patty looked up at Kid from her drawing of a Giraffe, "Oooh what kind of contest Kid? Is it a costume contest! I call dressing up as a Panda Bear!" she giggles as the rest of the group just stares at her.

"Seriously Kid, what kind of contest? Don't tell me this is some kind of who-can-arrange-my-room most symmetrical or something lame like that." Liz says while she finishes painting her nails as the rest of the group laughs at the thought of Kid allowing another person to organize his room.

"Why would I do something like that Liz? As if my room is anything less then perfectly symmetrical...unless...i think the pillows on my bed are off balance..."

Hey Kid, just tell us already before you start having a breakdown." Soul said, impatient with Kid's weird obsession with symmetrical balance, knowing that if Kid ever stepped foot in his black hole of a room he'd probably pass out from the massive confusion of clothes, shoes and forgotten homework.

"Er, yes as I was saying." Kid states before glaring at Liz. "I'm going to have a Band competition, students of groups either three or four have to write and perform a song live to the audience. Afterward, the group with the most applause wins a prize of sorts."

Soul and Black Star roll their eyes as Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty start giggling with excitement.

"I wonder if Shadow will perform." Said Liz, who everyone knew had the biggest crush on Shadow Crawler, a two star miester. "I think I'm going to pass out just thinking about his beautiful self standing on stage and singing to me!" She exclaimed

"Oh please, Shadow is totally lame. He's no where near close to being the big star I'm going to be."

Liz growled, "Nobody asked YOU Black star!" as Patty tried to break up the argument between them about Shadow Crawler's star status.

"So Tsubaki, are you going to ask Black Star to be your date to Kid's party?" Whispered Maka as the group started heading back into town, while Liz and Black star's arguing acted as background noise to the girls conversation.

"I doubt he'll even understand what I mean, we've always gone to Kid's parties together but he doesn't get that I'd want to go as his official date and not just as his weapon partner." Tsubaki says as she glances up at her meister who was busy talking to Kid about what kind of food he would be having at the party.

"Why don't you just ask him up front?"

Tsubaki laughed, "I can't do that, I'd die from embarrassment before the words even came out of my mouth."

"Well, I guess we'll have to think of a plan then. First, maybe we could find you a really pretty dress in town. You know, if he see's you in something girly he might get the idea." Maka said thoughtfully.

"Excuse me, but your not seriously talking about going shopping without us did you?" Liz said as she jumped in between the two girls.

"Yayyyyyy shopping!" Patty exclaimed, "It'll be fun just us girls."

"Totally!" Maka and Tsubaki agreed

"Alright, when you guys start talking about all this girly stuff I know it's time for me to leave."

Soul exclaimed as he moved on ahead to catch up with the other guys. "Maka, It's your turn to make dinner anyway. It better not be peanut butter and jelly again."

"It's not my fault I had to study! Gezz Soul, maybe you shouldn't be so lazy." Maka claimed as she rolled her eyes.

After Soul walked away the other girls turned towards Maka in unison.

"Soo, Maka. How are you and Soul getting along lately?" Liz asked in an innocent tone

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"She wants to know if you've finally told him about your secret undying love for him!"

Squealed Patty before Liz and Tsubaki both hit her on the head

"Hahahaha oh wow guys, you've got to be kidding me. Soul is my weapon partner so of course we're close but there's no way in hell I'd see him like that." Maka exclaimed as she rolled her eyes. "He's messy and sarcastic, is always saying something about me being flat chested and on top of that he flirts with anything that walks by him."

Tsubaki, Liz and Patty all looked at each other.

"Yea, but that was like last year. Your telling me you haven't noticed at all how totally hot Soul is?" Liz asked

Patty chimed in, "I don't know about you but I'd want to be more then just weapon partners with Soul Evens." She started giggling as Tsubaki rolled her eyes at the bubbly weapon.

"Come on guys, stop teasing Maka. If she say's she doesn't like him then she doesn't. Besides we all know Maka is way to busy studying to even notice the male species." Tsubaki said in a teasing voice.

Maka laughs, "Exactly, now lets talk more about getting Black Star to notice you." she said as her eyes light up with laughter

"Ohhh yes!" Patty and Liz exclaimed as the girls entered their classroom.

"Good afternoon ladies, It's nice to know that you girls are in such a hurry for knowledge that you must have accidentally gotten lost on your way to my class." Professor Stein said as he glared at the girls.

Mumbling apologies, the girls quickly took their seats and waited untill Professor Stein began his lecture about proper dissection protocol before passing notes about Kid's party.

_Are you guys sure about this? I have a bad feeling that I'm going to mess everything up between me and Black Star, I mean he's my meister. I don't want things to get weird.._

Tsubaki passed the note to the others

_Isn't that the point of caring about someone though? That you take the risk?_

Maka wrote

_Aw come on girl! Your a powerful weapon, this shouldn't be something that scares you_

_Besides, we all know that Black Star cares about you_

Liz passed the note back to Tsubaki, but as Tsubaki pulled the paper back Patty suddenly reached over and grabbed the paper out of her hands

_Remember when Black Star got beaten up after protecting you when you had to fight off your brother? He was bleeding like crazy but he never fought back so he could keep you safe. I think Black Star cares a lot more then you think but having to deal with all of his family being killed and being emotionally alone for most of his life, I bet it's hard for him to accept his feelings because he doesn't want to lose you.._

The other girls stared openly at Patty. This bubbly weapon who was usually laughing, giggling or drawing pictures actually said something very emotional and true.

"You know...after you put it that way I can understand where you guys are coming from." Tsubaki sighed. "Alright I'll do it," she said "but first, dressing shopping."

"Now we're defiantly talking my language." Liz said and Patty agreed while Maka nodded

"What about Shadow?" Maka asked Liz, "Are you going to ask him to be your date?"

"I think I'd rather knock his socks off with how hot I'll look and make him realize I'm the only girl for him." Liz said with a wink "Much more exciting that way."

"I hope the poor guy knows what's coming for him." Maka laughed as the girls turned their attention back to the details of dress wear.

While they were whispering, Tsubaki took a moment to look at Maka who was giggling at something Patty had said

_I don't think Shadow is the only one who's oblivious, oh well. Maybe this Party will make her realize that_

However, Tsubaki couldn't know that over the next few weeks their group was about to dive into some serious drama.


	2. The Agreement

Chapter 2:

"If I hear one more word about this party, I'm going to literally rip my own ears off. Not cool."

Soul's crimson colored eyes darkened with annoyance.

"Damn Soul, what's eating you? I though you were the one who was all for this whole thing anyway?" Black star said and he dribbled the ball around the court.

Soul, Black Star and Kid were messing around on the basketball court in the city, eager to escape their homes and get away from the endless party talk.

"Unfortunately, I think I'm going to have to agree with Soul on this one. Even though this WAS my idea, all that Liz and Patty have talked about this week are decorations, music and they keep going on about this shopping trip with Maka and Tsubaki. Quite frankly it's giving me a headache, I almost arranged my books the wrong way this morning from just thinking about it to much." Kid said as he rubbed his temples as If he could feel a major headache coming on.

"Tell me about it, Tsubaki was up last night going through all these girl magazines. She wouldn't even help me count my situps." Black star said and he dribbled the ball around Soul to make a basket.

"I have no idea how she puts up with you." Kid muttered under his breath

"Wait, what shopping trip are you talking about?" Soul asked

"Didn't Maka say anything to you? There going tomorrow afternoon after class gets out."

"No" Soul exclaimed,"All she did was read on the couch after dinner as usual."

"She probably knows that if you knew she was going to go dress shopping, you'd just tease her about it." Kid logically explained

Soul just rolled his eyes,"She's my meister, plus we live in the same apartment. What kind of weapon would I be if I didn't joke around."

"I suppose your right."Kid said

"Blah blah blah, besides listening to Soul can we get back to my problem?" said Black Star

"Don't tell me, you only did one thousand push ups last night instead of two?" Soul said,taking the chance to tease his best friend

"As if you could even do a thousand" Black star laughed, "but really, I don't know what's gotten into Tsubaki. Sometimes I catch her staring at me when she thinks I'm not looking, and when I mentioned Kid's party she looked at me like she was expecting me to say something." He started to look frustrated, "and when I said "What?" she just sighed and went back to her magazine."

Black star Tossed the ball to Kid, "I don't get girls at all dude."

Soul and Kid looked at each other and shrugged

Knowing Black Star's background, they could understand the frustration he felt about not knowing what Tsubaki was upset about. Growing up without a family,the only person Black Star really trusted was her, and not knowing what was wrong bothering him a lot more them he would admit even to his best friends.

"Beats me" Soul said and he stole the ball and made a basket "I don't even try."

"Wait, you mean your not going to ask anyone to go with you?" Kid asked him, "what about that one girl, Melody?"

Soul shrugged, "I just messed around with her a few times, so what we had sex? She always knew there wasn't going to be any strings attached. It's not like it was anything serious."

"Well you might want to tell her that, since Liz told me today that she overheard Melody telling her friends that she was going to convince you to go with her to the party as her date."

Black star nodded

"Ya dude, I heard them talking when I was in the library."

Kid and Soul just stared at Black Star for a moment

"What? I do know how to read you know, idiots." Black Star grumbled

"Anyway", Soul said,"Hows the line up coming along for the Band competition Kid?"

"Quite well actually, so far I had ten groups sign up, looks like it's become more popular then I thought."

"You thinking of signing up Black Star?" Soul asked his friend

"Maybe, I mean I am the best guitar player in this school. Besides a big star like me can never have enough publicity. What about you Kid?" Black star asked the young reaper "Haven't you been playing drums for like, five years?"

"Well yes, but I wasn't considering competing against everyone. After all it's my party, it wouldn't really be social correct for the Host to go against his guests."

"Well, what if we did it just for fun? Anyway, I can never turn down an excuse to play a solo." Black star grinned

"I suppose if you'd like to then I'm in. Hey Soul, want to write and sing for us?" Both guys looked at Soul

"I don't know...i haven't really written a song meant for singing before...wait a minuet how do you know I can sing? IF I could sing in the first place." Soul glared at Kid

"Don't blame me, Maka mentioned it once to Liz and Patty after we heard you play the piano. She said you sang her a song after that time she broke her arm during a fight and had to stay in the infirmary for a week."

"Oh"

"So, what do you say?"Black star said, "Or are you to chicken." He grinned

"Hell no, lets show these kids how real music sounds like." Soul said as they walked off the court to head back to the city.

"_I don't think I can tell you_" Maka said as she looked down at the floor.

"_Tell me what?_" Soul looked up into the dark green eyes of his meister, friend, partner..and love of his life

"_No, I can't_" Maka exclaimed as tears started forming in her eyes

**God she looks so beautiful when she cries..**

"_Why not?_" Soul asked as he took her face in his hands, "_You know that I'd never laugh at you when your serious like this. Come on your crying Maka, just tell me_."

"_I...I'm falling in love with you.._" Maka said as she looked down and bit her lower lip

Soul laughed softly as unexplainable joy burst through his body, and for the first time in his life he felt hope, love, protective and vulnerable all at once.

"_I don't understand how that would be something to cry about_." He said as he softly brushed his thumb against her lower lip, "_I've been in love with you since the day you asked me to be your weapon_."

"_Oh Soul_" Maka said as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with love,trust and complete faith...

"Soul...Soul...**SOUL**!"

"WHAT!" Soul jumped as he looked up from his notebook and right into the very same green eyes that he had just been daydreaming about

"Gezz what's gotten into you? I've been calling you for ten minuets. What are you working on?"Maka said as she tried to lean in and glance as the few sentences that he has scribbled down in his notebook. "Is that music?"

"No." Soul answered,"and stop snooping at my stuff. Can't a guy have any privacy around here?"

"Uh huh" Maka said as she rolled her eyes, "Anyway, maybe you should be paying attention."

she said as she nodded toward Professor stein who was glaring at the both of them while holding a scapule above the stomach of the frog he was about to dissect. Again.

"Maybe I could concentrate if someone wasn't being totally uncool and trying to get into people's business." Soul sarcasticly said.

Maka glared at her weapon before picking up the text book with a huff before reading over the assigned chapter.

Soul quickly put his notebook away into his bag

**..Stop thinking like that, you know she'd never see you that way. Besides, I can't afford to let someone have control over my feelings...**

Despite the fact that he had a close knit group of friends, Soul was never the type to become emotionally involved with people.

After watching his parents marriage as a young kid, he became aware that people could use your emotions to their advantage. Seeing his mother constantly sneaking around with other men behind his fathers' back was a memory that never went away. His father would always try to work things out,giving whatever his mother wanted with his money so that she would stay with him. In the end, she only used his feelings to get her way and eventually left their family for good when he was only ten years old.

After witnessing the pain and depression of his father, Soul was slightly traumatized from the idea of letting any girl close to his heart. His body on the other hand he could handle, it was easy to mess around and get off on the high he felt from a physical confrontation. Over time the feelings eventually started fading away and soon even that no longer gave him any pleasure.

Except for her...

Soul thought as he glanced up at his meister out of the corner of his eye.

Maka was the only girl he would ever admit to having feelings for.

Everything about her fascinated him; her sense of loyalty to her friends and family, the way she always tried to reach out to someone in need, when she sat outside his bedroom door some nights when he had nightmares and just stay there until she knew he had fallen back asleep. When she got angry and the way her green eyes flashed at him or the sound of her laughter when he would do something crazy.

It was bad enough having true, honest feelings for a girl. It was another story to actually act upon them. So he kept up the illusion of a flirt, only so that there was some kind of barrier between them. He wouldn't get hurt,and he wouldn't lose the best thing in his life. It seemed like a bullet proof plan.

And he intended it to stay that way...

Soul looked ahead blankly into space until the bell rang and he joined the rest of his group

"So, are you guys ready?"Patty exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her sandals

"Absolutely" Tsubaki and Liz said and Maka nodded as she joined them

"Whatever, me and the guys are going to go hang out at Kid's place." Black star told Tsubaki

"Ok, I'll meet you when I get home then." She said

"Please try not to break my bank account." Kid said while glaring at Liz

"I have no idea what your talking about." She said while the girls giggled knowing Liz's weakness for pretty clothes

"Don't worry Kid, I'll keep her in check." Maka laughed, "Anyway, see you later." She said to Soul as the group of girls walked down the the main steps and into the town center.

Soul, Kid and Black Star stood there for a moment until the girls were out of sight

"So, gentlemen, shall we?" Kid said, "If we want to be the best at the party, we really need to get the practice in."

Soul and Black Star agreed,but before they could leave a voice called out to them.

"Soul!"

The guys all turned as the slight figure approached the group of guys

"How you doin'" Melody asked with a smirk on her pretty face

"You know, just doing whatever." Soul said offhandedly

To Soul, Melody was just one of a sea of faces that surrounded him on a daily basis. Sure she was pretty, beautiful in fact with long wavy golden blond hair, eyes that were a cross between dark blue and violet, a creamy complexion and long, tanned legs.

However, like most of the girls Soul had messed around with, he knew that she only wanted him for his status as not only one of the most popular guys at the academy, but his family status as well since they were a well known family in high society due to their musical talents.

"I've missed you" Melody said with a playful pout on her pink lips, "i know how much you've missed me to."

"Of course" Soul said with a half smile, after his earlier thoughts during class he wasn't really in the mood for wordplay.

"How about we meet up again in the garden after dinner?" Melody asked with a gleam in her eyes, "Just like old times."

"I don't know..."

"Aw, please?" She said as she stepped close to him and placed her hand on his arm, "I just want to talk , I won't bite..unless you want me to." She winked

"Yea, alright." Soul found himself agreeing as he watched her walk away.

"Whoa" Kid said, "You sure get all the luck when it comes to girls." He said as he saw Melody turn around on the steps and blow a kiss back to Soul

"Can you blame them?"Soul laughed as he walked with his friends, even though inside he felt nervous about what Melody was up to.

"Whatever dude, I don't see whats the attraction when your hanging next to a big star like me"

Black star boasted

"Oh yes, I can't see the attraction at all" Kid replied sarcastic as he and Soul laughed while Black star looked at them with an annoyed look

"Lets just hurry up and get to practicing, I'll show you guys who's the real star after you hear my mind blowing solos." said Black Star as the guys started walking towards Kid's Manor.

Kid just shook his head while Soul laughed.


	3. Confrontations and Realizations

Hey guys! Finally finished chapter three :)

For the Tsubaki/Black star fans worry not! i will continue more on them next chapter, this and part of the next will concentrate more on Soul/Maka

again, comments are much loved and appreciated 3

P.s sorry for the language lol

enjoy!

Chapter three:

"So, what about this one?"

Liz held up a flashy red dress, low cut in the front with a long slit that went all the way up to the upper thigh. Figure hugging. Definite Showstopper.

"Um, Liz? I think she want's to get Black Star attention. Not cause every guy in the room to collapse from nosebleeds." Maka commented after seeing Tsubaki's face become bright pink after looking at the dress Liz had dragged out from the racks.

"I guess so, this is getting to be no fun," Liz pouted "you guys have already shot down three of my picks, it's starting to kill my shopping buzz."

Patty, Liz, Maka and Tsubaki had been in town for a while going from one dress shop to another. Since Kid had announced the date for his birthday party the day before, most of the popular stores had been crowded with girls eager to get first pick on dresses. Liz had dragged their party onto a side street and into a trendy boutique that she frequented at.

The store was smaller but less populated, only one other group was in the shop with them so they didn't have to worry about being quite with their conversation. The store had lots of personal design wear and unique patterns, most of which seemed designed to display the most skin a girl could show while still being clothed.

Tsubaki shook her head, "I'm sorry Liz, their really pretty but I don't want to not be able to look at myself in the mirror without feeling like I'm about to pass out from embarrassment."

Liz sighed, "Ok, give me a few minuets." She disappeared back into the maze of clothes with admirable accuracy.

Maka laughed, "Wow Patty, when you mentioned that Liz gets serious about this stuff I didn't believe you. I don't think I've ever seen her this determined before. Even back when we were fighting the Kesian."

"That's my big sis" Patty laughed, "if there's one challenge she won't turn down, It's helping the fashion challenged."

"Let's just hope we can find something, we've already been here for three hours and Black Star is going to start getting irritated if I don't start dinner soon." Tsubaki said as she shook her head.

Maka rolled her eyes, "She's right, and if anything Soul gets even worse if we don't eat on time, maybe we should start heading back to the school. We can't be late for curfew."

"AHA!"

Patty, Maka and Tsubaki all turned around to see the beaming smile on Liz's face.

"Don't say anything, just try it on and then you can worship my fashionista skills afterward." Liz said as she practically pushed Tsubaki into the closest changing room.

"I- - I don't know about this." Tsubaki said over her shoulder with a worried look.

"Don't talk. Just change. Now." Liz said with a scary/determined look on her face that convinced the other girls that she was seconds away from throwing the dress on Tsubaki herself if she kept resisting.

"Ok, Ok."

"Liz.." Maka said with a laugh, "your crazy you know that?"

"Of course. How else do you think I manage with Kid? There's no way any girl could remain sane after protecting his butt all the time." Liz rolled her eyes and laughed as Patty giggled in agreement beside her

For a few seconds the girls were quite except for the rustling of dress material.

"Alright, here I come." Tsubaki nervously said as she opened the curtain.

Liz and Patty squealed with delight and even Maka nodded in agreement

Tsubaki was wearing a slightly off shouldered dark blue dress that has a sparkly, beaded star design that ran from her left shoulder to her right hip. The bodice was a square cut, not to deep and molded into her natural bust. The back was a corset that tied with a silver ribbon to showcase her curves but suggested a sort of gothic elegence. The skirt fell in layers right below her knees and emphasized her pretty, tanned legs.

She blushed deeply as she took in the girls reactions

"Is it to much?"

"Shut up, it's absolutely perfect! He's going to die when he see's you." Liz said

"Well I don't think I'd want that but I get your point." Tsubaki giggled

"It's really pretty, I think you should get this one." Maka commented while Patty reached out and touched the skirt. "OHHH, it's soo soft! Like kitten's fur." She exclaimed while the girls laughed

"That settles that I suppose, alright then. I guess I'm going for it." Tsubaki said as she admired her reflection in the three way mirror

"Now that were done with that I really think we should start heading back, it is getting late and..." Maka's voice trailed off as the girls all turned to look at her with mischievous smiles

"What's going on? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Come on Maka, like we'd really let you leave without getting a dress."

"Huh? But I already have one." Maka said in a confused voice

"Oh please! It's almost three months old! Besides you wore that yellow one to Kid's summer party so you can't wear it again!" Liz exclaimed as if she didn't understand how someone didn't know fashion protocol

"I can't? Why not? Wait...stop pushing me!" Maka cried as Liz pushed her into the dressing room while Tsubaki and Patty stood by giggling at Maka's obvious distress

"You guys know I don't like wearing girly stuff!" Maka huffed. And she really didn't. On top of hearing constant teasing from Soul about how a twelve year old had a more developed figure then she did, Maka didn't have girlfriends growing up. At least, until she had met her friends. Now it always felt like she was always two steps behind when it came so social events and clothing.

"Just try it on. If it makes you feel any better, don't look at the mirror until you come out." Liz said as she tossed a bundle of green material over the door. "And in case your getting any ideas, I'm sitting right in front of this door until you change into it. You don't want to be late for curfew do you?"

"Remind me why I like you." Maka grumbled as Liz and Patty laughed.

With a sigh, Maka hurried and changed into the dark green dress. Surprisingly the material felt soft and cool against her skin and not scratchy like she had imagined. Holding her breathe she turned around and gasped softly at the mirror.

She had no idea how Liz did it, but somehow Maka no longer felt like the skinny teen she usually thought she was as she stared at her reflection.

The dress was a dark, forest green color. It was a strapless number, with a sweetheart neckline that perfectly outlined and lifted her chest giving her some cleavage. Underneath was a sash of a lighter shade of green that cinched her waist and have her an hourglass figure. The skirt was gathered to where the front was slightly shorter then the back, rounding out her hips and legs while making her look slightly taller and curved.

"While I hate to admit this, your right. It's perfect." Maka exclamied with a smile on her face as she stepped out of the dressing room.

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki all gasped in delight at the sight of seeing Maka looking so elegant and womanly

"It's perfect. Of course." Liz commented with a smug smile

"Wow Maka. You look amazing." Tsubaki exclaimed as she hugged her best friend

"Soul's going to pass out after just one look at you!" Patty giggled as Maka's face turned a bright red

"For the final time! I don't have a crush on Soul Evens!."

"Well, it's nice to finally see you admit it." a voice said

Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty turned around to come face-to-face with the spectator

"Oh, can we help you Melody?" Liz said with a dirty look on her face

"Actually I think you can Elizabeth" Melody said with a faint smirk as she watched Liz glower at her at the sound of her full name.

"Just what the hell do you want."

"Now now, I wouldn't want to waste precious time talking to a weak little weapon like you. I was simply curious about the statement little Ms. Perfect here was saying." Melody said with a haughty tone in her voice as her gaze moved around until it landed on Maka.

"Why would anything I say ever have anything to do with you." Maka said softly as she met Melody's Violet eyes with her bright green ones.

The whole school knew about Melody Richards. Aristocratic daughter of an Italian Bank Owner and a famous English Courtesan, she had never heard someone say the words "no" to her since her birth. Her parents spoiled her immensely and Melody did the same with her group of followers. All pretty, high class girls who felt they were the best by birth, wealth and the fact that most guys would kill to get into bed with them. They knew it. They were also backstabbing, bitchy social climbers that would use you and leave you before you knew what hit you.

The fact that Melody put Maka down because of her low status as a one star meister, or her lack of feminine appeal never really bothered her. No, It was the way she used Soul that made her hate the girl.

Maka knew Soul's family were high up on the social status and knowing how Melody treated any guy who got near her made her even more defensive of her weapon partner.

"It's just that, it seemed totally obvious how much you were in love with Soul." Melody commented, "Actually it was pretty cute, the way you would stare at him over your books, like some pathetic nerd girl hoping to get the popular guy. You know those movies, the ones where skinny, little know-it-all's get their hopes up. Girls like you." Melody giggled as the girls behind her laughed at the way Maka's face darkened.

"Well, I'd rather be a know-it-all then a pathetic social climber like you." Maka spit out with anger

"Ahh temper, temper." Melody said in a mocking voice. "Don't be jealous that your weapon would rather spend time with me then be bored to death hanging out with you. What do you guys even do together, read?" She laughed again.

"At least she knows how!" Tsubaki said in defense. Knowing it wasn't the best comment but couldn't stand by and watch her best friend get attacked this way.

"Actually, I've heard that a certain Soul Evens has gotten tired of you." Liz said with a smirk on her face, "guess that kind of destroys your theory doesn't it."

"He didn't seem so tired of me when he was screwing me in my room last week." Melody shot back as an embarrassed blush spread across her face, "what did you think he was doing when he came home late huh?" she said as she glared at Liz.

"Shut up!" Maka yelled, "Don't talk about my partner like that. He's nowhere near the piece of trash that you are!"

"Oh please," Melody said with a roll of her eyes, "Like you weren't wishing it was you he was fucking. As if. What would he have to grab on to anyway?" She giggled as Maka turned a bright red and Tsubaki stood in front of Maka as if she could literally shield her from Melody's comments.

"What the hell do you want, I'd say it now before I dislocate that jaw of yours." Liz said in a deadly tone while staring at the girl with open dislike.

"I just wanted your friend to know that she needs to back off Evens. He's mine you got that? And I don't ever share what's mine." Melody said as she stared directly at Maka before turning to walk away.

"Oh Elizabeth..I really hope you weren't still crushing on Shadow. I mean, if you are my friend Isabelle can tell you which position he likes best." She said as the redhead next to her giggled.

Liz took a step back. First of all, the fact that she was crushing on Shadow Walker was something close and personal to her. And the fact that this girl she hated was throwing it into her face, in public no less, had her at a loss for words.

"Hey Bitch, say one more word and I'll rip that smile right off your face, you got that?"

Melody looked up and took a step back to see Patty staring right at her with a lethal smile on her face and her eyes slowly turned dark red.

"Whatever." Melody said as she turned around, "Let's go girls." And left the store.

It was a few moments before anyone could speak

"Wow Patty, you sure do know how to be scary when you want to be." Tsubaki said as the silence got longer.

"Yea well, you don't mess with my big sister like that unless your asking for a death wish." the normally bubbly weapon had a dark gleam in her usually wide blue eyes as she turned and gave Liz a hug

"Ignore her, Ok sis? She's just trying to make you jealous because everyone can see how much smarter and prettier you are then that group of sluts."

Liz and Tsubaki laughed at that and then all three turned to Maka who had remained quiet.

"Hey...are you alright?" Tsubaki said as she put her arm around her best friend

"Yea...it's just I hate when people use Soul that way." Maka said quietly, "He likes to think he's so impervious to other peoples intentions but he's not. I know deep down it bothers him that people try to go after his family name and now this..." She sighed

"Maka don't worry, Soul would know is someone like her was trying to screw him over. He's a lot smarter then that." Liz said

"She was just trying to make it sound like your not important to him. Everyone knows that your the person Soul cares about the most." Tsubaki said as she tried to console her friend. "Your caring, smart and brave. Everything that Melody will never be. Don't worry to much."

Maka gave a small smile, "Yea, Ok."

"Well, maybe it's time to head back, to much excitement for one day."

The girls paid for their purchases and starting heading through the town back to the academy.

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki were chatting about decoration ideas for Kid's mansion while Maka walked a ways behind the group in deep thought.

Maka knew that her and Soul had a very strong connection with each other. After they had been through so much, it was natural that that both of them would care about each others mental and emotional well being. It was what friends do, what partners do. Watch each others backs.

But why was she so upset? About this confrontation?

It wasn't as if she didn't know about Soul and Melody, she just figured that if there was any kind of attachment that Soul would have mentioned it. When he didn't, it was to embarrassing to just bring it up out of nowhere.

Maka knew that Soul messed around with other girls, but...

"_why is this bothering me so much...i don't understand...maybe it's all the stress from the recent battles.._."

In their most recent battle, Soul had been severely injured and Maka had stayed by his bedside for three day. It was the worst feeling she ever remembered having, not able to do anything but sit there and hope that he would open his eyes again. Maka knew deep down that losing Soul would be so much more then just losing a partner...it would be losing...

"Hey, Maka. You Ok?"

"Huh?"

Maka looked up from her thoughts to realize that they were standing right in front of her apartment building.

"Oh, wow, that was quick."

Tsubaki looked at Maka with concern

"You were quiet the whole way home, is what Melody said really bothering you?"

"What? No! I was just worrying about how I'm going to be able to pull of wearing this dress this weekend that all." Maka said in a hurried voice

"Are you sure? I Mean.."

"I'm fine, really." Maka assured her best friend, "Just a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Well, if your Ok then I guess we should be heading home." Liz said, "The last thing I need is to be caught going out after cerfew again."

"And just where were you going that late anyway?" Tsubaki said with a gleam in her eye.

Liz blushed, "Never mind that! Patty and I will walk you back Tsubaki. Night Maka."

Patty and Tsubaki waved goodbye and heading on down the street.

Maka watched them until they disappeared into the night.

Pulling her key out of her pocket, she entered the dark apartment room that she shared with Soul. Surprisingly there was no light on in his room. Figuring she could have some alone time before dinner, she entered her room, put her dress in the closet and sat down on her bed. Staring at the picture on her bedside was a photo of her and Soul first taken when they had decided to become partners.

Soul looked so serious standing next to her while she had a big smile on her face. She picked up the picture and smiled at his face. She loved his smile, the way one side of his mouth turned up like he wanted to stop himself from doing it but couldn't.

Maka buried her face into her pillow as she thought about the confrontation that happened earlier..

"_I just wanted your friend to know that she needs to back off Evens. He's mine you got that? And I don't ever share what's mine_."

But Soul was HER friend. HER weapon partner. What did this girl think she could do that could break their bond?

Maka realized in that moment that she was jealous.

Her.

The girl who never ever noticed the opposite sex.

She was jealous of Melody.

Maka got up from her bed and crossed the room to her window. She opened it up and inhaled the fresh summer air that brushed her hair back as she gazed up at the moon. It threw beams of light through her bedroom and for a moment she sat on the window seat, trying to sort through all the sudden emotions coursing through her body.

She was afraid. Deep down, she was afraid that Soul would one day leave her. If not for Melody then for some other girl. Some girl who maybe wouldn't understand why he pulled away when things got to emotional. Or why he had his nightmares. Or why he was so scared to open up his heart.

He couldn't leave her. She wouldn't let it happen, she couldn't because...because...

She was deeply, and tightly bound to her weapon.

HER Soul.

The boy she loved.


End file.
